


绮思无边

by Sensnn



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 10:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15884091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sensnn/pseuds/Sensnn





	绮思无边

　　  
标题： 绮思无边

副标题：春风一度。

 

 

　　王嘉尔叼着根点燃的烟试图恶狠狠地吸上一口，却被呛了个正着，他拧着眉，不信邪的想再来一口，就被人蛮横的夺走。

　　“干嘛？”

　　王嘉尔最讨厌别人给他打岔，他斜着眼看过去，果然除了那人还能有谁。

　　“老大，我说过多少次了，不要抽烟。”

　　说话的人语气带着促狭的味道，言语里和表情里极为戏谑。这个人是他最信任的手下之一，这几年一直跟着他，许多事也是因为他才打理的更好，但是要说有什么缺点的话，就是这个人太固执，而且总喜欢逾矩。

　　“你烦不烦，朴珍荣？”

　　朴珍荣把那根烟在手心里揉了，然后丢进垃圾桶里，“行了，我亲爱的老大，姓林的要见你。”

　　王嘉尔长得很清秀，但此刻他眉间的戾气聚集了起来，朴珍荣每次看到，都觉得这个表情很不适合王嘉尔。  
　　  
　　“妈的。”

　　朴珍荣看他发脾气的样子，觉得特有意思，弯着眼，“他又把你想盘的赌场下了。”

　　“%$***，他人呢？”

　　“外面坐着呢。”

　　“知道了。”

　　

　　王嘉尔走入正厅，林在范正在悠闲的喝茶，他拿茶盖弄拨着茶叶，抬眸见到人走进来，“哟，来了啊。”

　　王嘉尔瞪他，“林在范，你能不能不要找我麻烦？”

　　林在范眉头皱了一下，笑意从他脸上抽离，“我说了多少次，要叫我哥。”

　　王嘉尔看着他，不说话，一脸的倔强。

　　林在范放下茶杯，“跟你说过，那个赌场你不要碰，里面不干净，跟毒品沾边的，你想都不要想。”

　　林在范站起来，走到他跟前，“嘉尔，我耐心不多，不想一次又一次的跟你重复相同的话。”  
　　  
　　“好吗？”

　　林在范俯视他，眼睛里是忽明忽灭的光。  
　　王嘉尔看着他那一副我是为你好的模样，很想一肘子把那张脸打倒地上去，然后再恶狠狠地踩几脚才能解愤。  
　　这人真是恶心透了，在把他压在床上狠狠艹的时候，怎么不摆出这副嘴脸，大发慈悲的放过他？  
　　  
　　林在范是这块地儿的大混混，混了很多年，有名堂得很，手下大把大把的生意都快做到白道上。  
　　林在范做事很干净，当他知道自己地盘附近来了个小混混，首先是跑来看人，然后笑眯眯的给自己倒了杯茶，“G城来的王嘉尔是吧，你要在这儿混？”  
　　他打量他，“行。”  
　　这话撂得意味深长。没头没尾的。  
　　但他林在范好歹是一方的地头蛇，也没搞个下马威，整个什么碴子，就打道回府了。林在范在C城市各说一不二的狠角色，也是个难啃的硬骨头，但就在这件事上，其他都准备看好戏的人很惊讶他竟然眼里容得下这颗沙子，不仅容下了，还把他搁眼皮子底下，这不膈应得慌吗？  
　　然而这一搁，就搁了五年。  
　　王嘉尔来的第一年，林在范就想办法把人搞到床上去了。  
　　王嘉尔无非是被“请去”喝茶，林在范这个大混混甚至都犯不着下药、威胁，大混混的本事比王嘉尔这个小混混多了去了，他三下两下就制服了小混混，把他压在会客厅的桌子上。  
　　大混混的手下早都消失的没影儿了，连带着把门也关的很好。  
　　小混混拳脚功夫还是不错的，但到了大混混这里就是小巫见大巫了，他被制服着动弹不得，也只能拿嘴骂骂过过瘾了，他那张嘴特能说，骂了一圈不带重复的，听得大混混弯着眼睛直笑。  
　　然而该做的事还得做，大混混想做的事只有两种状态，做成了，和快要做成了。  
　　大混混把小混混的裤子剥了，眼下是一条毫无情调的黑色静面内裤，他咂嘴，小混混骂得更厉害了。  
　　这并非你请我愿的事儿，但如果可以的话，大混混不想搞到强奸的地步，小混混这厮还在骂着呢，大混混听着他那声音，又磁又矫的，听得都硬了。  
　　他坏心眼的扯起他的内裤，然后弹回去，小混混急了，挤出几句话，然后开始服软。  
　　“林在范，我知道你不会干这种事儿，你……你特好的一人。”  
　　小混混另行其道，开始歌颂大混混的美德，大混混听着听着都要信以为真了，觉得小混混就算不吃这口饭，改行去说相声，定能走红全国。  
　　大混混崩不住了，他在他耳边吹气，“别说了。”  
　　“我特坏一人。我就爱干这种事儿。”  
　　“特别是你。”  
　　说着大混混也不想忍了，长驱直入，小混混那嘴终于消停了，只能发出写气音，“啊……你……混蛋。”  
　　大混混笑，“说的不错。但是……”  
　　他一个使劲儿，小混混起了一身汗，眼睛里起了一层雾，嘴唇红艳艳的，看得他欲火焚身。  
　　“——是大混蛋。”  
　　春风一度。  
　　王嘉尔醒来的时候身体都被清理得干干净净了，可他心里受到了巨大的冲击，林在范看着人摸狗样的，想不到喜欢干男人。  
　　想到自己是那个牺牲样，他就恨不得把那人掐死。  
　　但仔细一想，他还在敌人的地盘上，敌我的实力差距也太大，他气愤的穿上衣服，一瘸一拐的站起来往外跑，可怜兮兮的，还不忘放狠话，“林在范，你给我等着！我下次弄死你！”  
　　林在范在阳台上看他，眼睛都弯成了一条线。  
　　  
　　王嘉尔回去后，决定扩充组织，然后第二年，朴珍荣就来了。  
　　朴珍荣是他在街上捡到的。  
　　他被人追杀，堵在巷子里，浑身血迹斑斑，他周围也躺了几个人，惨不忍睹的样子，显然也没占到便宜。  
　　王嘉尔走过去，看那人低着头一身的伤，只露出一只眼睛，眼里却是凶狠的光。  
　　他一只酒瓶子朝王嘉尔砸过来，王嘉尔堪堪躲过去，笑了，“我不是追杀你的人。”  
　　朴珍荣顿了顿，刚才那一下似乎用了他不少力气，“那你干嘛的？”  
　　“呃……路过。”  
　　“呵，那你赶紧走吧，等会他们的人还会来。”  
　　“谁的人？”  
　　“……林家的。”  
　　“行。”  
　　王嘉尔蹲下去，把他的手搭到自己肩上，帮他站起来，“跟我走吧，我能保你。”  
　　朴珍荣沉默地看他，然后艰难地站了起来。  
　　  
　　王嘉尔把他带回去之后交给人治疗，手机响了。  
　　屏幕上弹出那个人的短信。  
　　【林 - 听说你从我手下救了个人？】  
　　王嘉尔瞟了一眼，锁了屏。  
　　“叮咚”一声，屏幕又亮了，【林 - 也行，不是什么大不了的事，他伤了我几个兄弟而已。】  
　　【林-要不你替他，给我补回来？】  
　　王嘉尔捏紧手机，还是忍不了，打开回复窗口，【王 - 补你大爷。】  
　　这头的人收了短信，捏着下巴笑。  
　　  
　　朴珍荣一开始很冷漠，王嘉尔觉得他戒心太强了，是不是受过太多罪，他就喜欢去找他聊天，让他说说他以前的事儿。  
　　朴珍荣起初不愿意说，他这个人很擅长和人绕圈子，绕着绕着，就把王嘉尔绕了进去，朴珍荣的事没问道多少，自己的除了个别难以启齿的，全都给说了。  
　　王嘉尔就觉得朴珍荣这人，太聪明了，还有点瘆人。  
　　后来熟了，朴珍荣渐渐变得喜欢捉弄人，总喜欢拿话作弄人，他隐隐透露过，自己的家人被道上某个大帮派的人杀了。  
　　王嘉尔沉默地看着朴珍荣。  
　　他眼里的光此刻十分锐利，好像能化成实物刺穿他人似的，他的恨是分明的，王嘉尔知道，朴珍荣这人，总有一天能报了他的仇。  
　　朴珍荣漫熟的很，王嘉尔却很放心他，快到第三年的时候，把许多事都交给朴珍荣打理，用王嘉尔的话说，“他脑子比我好，而且吧，我相信他。”  
　　小混混手下的人自然在明面上不会再不服了，只不过小混混认的一弟弟，叫金有谦的，还是很不放心，觉得小混混平常待人太没戒心了，于是总叫人偷偷盯他。  
　　这盯了一年，没盯出他的背景有什么毛病来，倒是发现了他对小混混居心不良。  
　　金有谦是个护哥哥的，在金有谦还懦弱胆小的童年期，只有王嘉尔保护他，帮助他，他不允许任何人伤害王嘉尔，他把拍的照片甩到朴珍荣面前，“朴珍荣。”  
　　朴珍荣看了照片，不咸不淡地回看他。  
　　“你不解释一下？”  
　　“解释什么？”  
　　“这、照、片！”  
　　金有谦毕竟年纪还轻，斗不过朴珍荣。  
　　朴珍荣噗嗤一笑，“没什么好解释的，如你所见。”  
　　其实照片也没有什么太过，有几张是朴珍荣带醉酒的王嘉尔回家，帮他擦身子的照片，只是朴珍荣盯着王嘉尔看，眼神露骨了一点，恨不得把人拆吃入腹的那种露骨。  
　　但是好歹人还什么都没做。  
　　“你对哥有这种龌龊的心思……他知道吗？！”  
　　朴珍荣摇头，不说话。  
　　金有谦拿起照片，气冲冲的走了。  
　　朴珍荣勾起一抹笑，总有一天，会让他知道的。  
　-  
　　“林在范最近的事是越来越多了。”  
　　王嘉尔对朴珍荣说，“艹他大爷的。”  
　　朴珍荣捏着本书看，但醉翁之意不在酒，王嘉尔穿着不过膝的短裤，翘着腿整个人陷在沙发里，白净的腿和胳膊尤其无力的搭在沙发扶手上，他指尖微微抖了抖，“怎么说？”  
　　“我干什么他都要干涉。”  
　　“其实我觉得他说的倒也不是错的，毒品那一块……我们碰不得。”  
　　“我知道。”  
　　“但我就是不爽。”  
　　朴珍荣笑他孩子心性，他顿了顿，话语就从唇齿间流露出来，挡也挡不住似的，“嘉尔，就这样不好吗？”  
　　王嘉尔转过头来看他，他的发丝儿随着他的动作轻轻晃荡，就像个极小的虫钻进了他身体里，挠心挠肺，一阵骚动。  
　　“这样……是哪样？”  
　　“就是——”  
　　王嘉尔还瞧着他，眼睛圆溜溜的带着一点下垂，那一点而弯也像一道桥弯进了他心里。他开口，声音像黏了一层焦糖，剥开一层，还有一层，他觉得他一口含下去，会不会品到无尽的甜。  
　　哪样？  
　　还能是哪样。  
　　朴珍荣走近人，两人近无可近之时，王嘉尔还来不及反应，便突如其来的一个吻。  
　　说吻来也不恰当，应该说是咬的。  
　　但这个词又不太适合用到朴珍荣身上，这人总是安安稳稳、静如处子的样子。  
　　王嘉尔实在找不出别的词形容，朴珍荣是咬了，上了牙齿，但却没使大力气，他先是咬他的下唇，然后又去咬他的鼻尖，最后再去找他的舌头。  
　　王嘉尔整个人懵了。  
　　他眼睛猛地放大，狠狠地推了朴珍荣一把。  
　　朴珍荣被他推后退了两步，但他那眼神，分明丝毫没有退缩之意。  
　　“你发什么疯呢？”  
　　他一边拿袖子擦嘴，怒目而视。  
　　朴珍荣抬起手做出一个无辜的表情，就像他平常总跟他装傻充愣那样，眉毛和眼睛聚在一起，好像他什么事都没做过一样。  
　　王嘉尔站起来揪他的领子，“别想糊弄我。”  
　　王嘉尔个子还矮他一点点，在朴珍荣看来是俯视的角度，他低头扫了一眼被他亲得发红的最，眼神幽深，“嘉尔，你知道的，你问我什么我都不会骗你的。”  
　　就这一句话，把王嘉尔想问的都堵死了。  
　　他还要怎么问？  
　　这不等于是要摊牌吗？  
　　还做兄弟吗？  
　　草了。  
　　王嘉尔捏着他衣领的手越来越紧，最终又泄了力的放下，“我不想听。”  
　　朴珍荣脸上的笑意渐渐冷却，眼神变得冰冷，他看着王嘉尔转身而去的背影，微微叹了口气。  
　　他还能拿他怎么办呢？  
　　但是，他终有要面对自己的那一天。  
　　-  
　　王嘉尔惨兮兮的从林在范那儿回来了，但是这回他手底下多了一家赌场，貌似还是林在范清理过的，生意很干净，客源也优质。  
　　朴珍荣看他一回来直奔卧室。  
　　手里的书被他捏破了角，书页出现了裂痕。  
　　他放下书，眼里像是盛满了冰渣子。  
　　他从胸口袋里拿出一枚戒指，在手里反复摩挲，然后又小心翼翼地放回去。  
　　这日天气如常，王嘉尔一个人在院子里坐了许久，到了大约傍晚的时候，朴珍荣才回来。  
　　他最近似乎很忙，总是很晚才回堂口，王嘉尔进塔风尘仆仆地，“回来了？”  
　　朴珍荣定下脚步，半晌，“……嗯。”  
　　“不是，你这是怎么了？”  
　　朴珍荣看他，那眼神简直冷到骨髓里，王嘉尔看得心惊，一时间不知道说什么。  
　　朴珍荣露出一个恶意地笑，“怎么？我亲爱的老大？”  
　　王嘉尔看着他，下意识的摇头。  
　　“呵。”他嗤笑一声，带着嘲讽，“你那个场子，真不错。”  
　　王嘉尔愣了一下，“你……”  
　　朴珍荣把人按到墙上，低下头，鼻尖对着鼻尖，“为什么他可以，我就不行？”  
　　“不是……珍荣。”王嘉尔急了，“你以为我愿意吗？”  
　　行啊。  
　　他说什么都是对的。  
　　朴珍荣勾起一抹苦笑。  
　　但是也无所谓了，他马上就要离开了。  
　　  
　　朴珍荣的手从衣服下摆伸了进来，惹得王嘉尔一声惊叫。王嘉尔使力想踢开他，却被他制的稳稳的。  
　　他家的二把手是小混混亲自看上的好手，是有货的，小混混自知是打不赢他的。  
　　“你先……冷静下来！珍荣！”  
　　“我很冷静。”  
　　“老大。”  
　　他贴着他的耳朵，又色情又煽情，王嘉尔敏感地缩起脖子，“……你，不能连你都这样。珍荣！”  
　　“嘉尔。”  
　　“有些话，不必说那么明白的。”

　　朴珍荣蒙了他的眼，也像蒙了他的心，他觉得自己和现实恍若隔着一层纱，那头的自己陷入情欲之中，被一个蛮横得不像朴珍荣的朴珍荣压在他们堂口院子的墙上，干尽了他所恨极之事。

　　朴珍荣一边呼唤他，一边还不放过他，他要自己也跟他一并沉溺，他让自己喊他的名字，他要自己为他撕碎现在的这一切。

　　他说，嘉尔，我就要走了，四年了，我浪费了太多时间，在你这里。  
　　他说，嘉尔，你不要再干这一行了，不好，你有做别的事的能力。  
　　他说，嘉尔，我是警察。

　　小混混听到这里才扯出一个笑。  
　　他笑朴珍荣演得太好，也笑自己看不清。  
　　王嘉尔似乎猛地清醒了过来，朴珍荣还压在他身上肆虐，王嘉尔皱紧眉头仰起脖子，试图减轻朴珍荣带给他的这一切感觉。

　　这一切都像他的幻觉，他也多么希望，这一切都是他的幻觉。

 

　　-  
　　小混混带着自家的弟弟走了，临走前给大混混发了个短信。  
　　【王- 混蛋，我走了，你自己小心，朴珍荣是条子。】

　　【林- 你……去哪？】

　　后来的王嘉尔还是没离开C城。  
　　朴珍荣上了报纸，捣了几个毒枭的窝点，把他们捉拿归案，身为缉毒大队的队长被好好的表扬了一番。  
　　林在范聪明，生意看上去干净的很，再加上警方这边没有多少证据，没受到太大的影响，反而把白道上的生意做得风生水起。

　　金有谦今年年底才满18，但是王嘉尔还是想把法花钱把他送进了一所还算不错的大学，小孩对读书有反抗情绪，但是他听哥哥的话，也不想让哥哥操心，一来二去报了个艺术类的专业，学得也是相当认真。

　　王嘉尔骑着摩托，载他弟弟金有谦去学校，到一个马路口被交警拦了下来。

　　王嘉尔有摩托车执照，但是没戴头盔，交警对他唠唠叨叨了半天，拿出个罚单刷刷的开始写字。

　　写到一半边上站了个人，穿着便服，但是那交警却冲他鞠了个躬，“哟，朴头儿，您这是上哪儿呢。”

　　王嘉尔听到这名字就觉着不对，回头一看，金有谦也是睁圆了眼睛，指着那人，惊诧道，  
　　“你，你不是朴珍荣——？”  
　　朴珍荣冲他点点头，移过眼来看王嘉尔。

　　王嘉尔不理他，拿了罚单冲交警点个头，然后跨坐上摩托。  
　　交警都惊了，“诶——你这人？还想不戴头盔驾驶呢？信不信我没收了你的摩托车？”  
　　王嘉尔无奈，叹了口气，“行，您说得对，我这就买一个去。”  
　　王嘉尔推着摩托车，朴珍荣两步走过去挡住他的道，“这些年，怎么样。”

　　王嘉尔不耐的移开目光，示意金有谦跟他走。

　　朴珍荣也不再拦他，“你弟弟蓄意伤人，聚众斗殴的证据我这里还不少呢。”

　　王嘉尔站住，停稳了摩托车，“你到底想怎么样？”

　　“你先把你电话给我。”

　　朴珍荣拿出自己的手机递给他，他看王嘉尔乖乖输入了一串号码，打了过去，看到王嘉尔的手机响了，弯着眼睛笑。

　　“下次见。”

　　王嘉尔转过去推摩托，金有谦缓缓跟上，“哥……”

　　“你别管。”

　　说着他上了摩托，“先去你学校。”

　　到了学校，正赶上有人在学校大操场上构建的舞台上演讲，问了一下金有谦，才知道是资助学校的财主。

　　只是那人声音怎么听怎么耳熟。

　　王嘉尔瞟了一眼大屏幕。

　　屏幕上那人还是一副人模狗样的德行，这几年过去了，没显老，头发喷了发胶一股脑的往后抹，说话也像当年一样概括又直接。

　　王嘉尔看着林在范那张脸，再想想他做的那些事儿，就一阵心悸，恨不得马上逃走。  
　　他把金有谦送进宿舍楼，就赶紧溜了。

　　王嘉尔觉得今天倒霉透了，先是朴珍荣，再是林在范，他窝在家里的沙发上，开了一罐啤酒，“草，怎么想躲TM就是躲不掉呢。”

　　

　　END

 

　　


End file.
